clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Spencer Rothbell
Spencer Rothbell was born on May 23, 1986 in New Jersey and grew up in Vermont. He attended CalArts and studied Experimental Animation where he made dumb prank calls and super serious artsy shorts. He also studied at Second City in Chicago, where he took classes with an improv group (called The ChuckCharlies) and tried his best not to over-think being funny. He's worked on some short films with friends - including carrying heavy equipment around for Colin Scully's Finding Ambrosia and making some bits of animation for a music video called E.m-bed.de/d by yung jake. He now works as a big-shot writer on Clarence, merging all his favorite things: comedy, cartoons, and storytelling. According to this article he may be the new voice actor for Clarence following Skyler Page's firing. He was confirmed to voice Clarence in the second season: http://www.animationmagazine.net/events/cartoon-network-plans-surprise-packed-nycc-panel/ As of December 1st, He's the writer for an upcoming Netflix series, Twelve Forever (originally a Cartoon Network orignal)https://twitter.com/srothbell/status/936690849852698624 Characters Voiced *Clarence (2015-Present) *Camden *Larry (in Ice Cream Hunt) *Gary Mooch (in Merry Moochmas) *Tom Blarps (In Sneaky Peeky) His Twitter: https://twitter.com/srothbell Credits Note: He is credited for adapting the story in almost every episodes except Fun Dungeon Face Off through Clarence Gets a Girlfriend, Dinner Party, and Belson's Sleepover. Also, somewhere in the second half of season 1, he becomes the head of story. Season 1: * Jeff's New Toy - Writer * Zoo - Writer * Puddle Eyes - Writer * Slumber Party - Writer * Nature Clarence - Writer * Average Jeff - Writer * The Forgotten - Voice of Clarence Wendle and Paws * Neighborhood Grill - Writer * Patients - Voice of Clarence * Rough Riders Elementary - Writer * Bedside Manners - Voice of Clarence * Jeff Wins - Writer * Suspended - Writer * Turtle Hats - Voice of Clarence * Goldfish Follies - Writer, Voice of Clarence, Policeman, and Milkman * Straight Illin - Writer, Voice of Clarence and Jim Reese * Hurricane Dilliss - Writer, Voice of Clarence * Hoofin' It - Voice of Clarence * Detention - Voice of Clarence * Hairence - Writer, Voice of Clarence * Lil' Buddy - Writer, Voice of Clarence * Chalmers Santiago - Writer, Voice of Clarence, Baby, and TV Man * Tuckered Boys - Voice of Clarence, Bathroom Guy, Cop 2 * Water Park - Voice of Clarence, Attendant, and Guy 1 * Where The Wild Chads Are - Writer, Voice of Clarence, Camden, and Beaver * Breehn Ho! - Voice of Clarence * The Big Petey Pizza Problem - Voice of Clarence, Camden, Teenager 1 * The Break Up - Voice of Clarence * In Dreams - Voice of Clarence and Ketchup Man * Balance - Writer, Voice of Clarence, Balance (Character), and Mavis * Spooky Boo - Voice of Clarence, Mavis, and Melted Dude Season 2: * The Interrogation - Writer, Voice of Clarence * Lost Playground - Voice of Clarence, Camden, Mavis * Bird Boy Man - Voice of Clarence, Hipster, and Cricky * Freedom Cactus - Writer (with Sam Kremers-Nedell), Voice of Clarence and Kennan * Plane Excited - Voice of Clarence, Tommy, and Beauford T. Pusser (character) * Escape from Beyond the Cosmic - Voice of Clarence * Ren Faire - Voice of Clarence * Saturday School - Voice of Clarence * Attack the Block Party - Voice of Clarence and TV Alien * Field Trippin' - Voice of Clarence and Mavis * Ice Cream Hunt - Voice of Clarence, Larry, and Driver Man 2 * Company Man - Voice of Clarence, Joe, and Mr. Gurgenson * Stump Brothers - Voice of Clarence * The Tails of Mardrynia - Voice of Clarence * Clarence Wendle and The Eye of Coogan - Voice of Clarence * Sneaky Peeky - Voice of Clarence and Tom Blarps * Game Show - Voice of Clarence * Skater Sumo - Voice of Clarence * Mystery Girl - Voice of Clarence and Papa Mmm * The Substitute - Voice of Clarence, Camden, and Mavis * Classroom - Voice of Clarence and Mavis * Dullance - Voice of Clarence, Mavis, and Shannon * Jeff's Secret - Voice of Clarence, Mavis, and Camden * Space Race - Voice of Clarence * Plant Daddies - Voice of Clarence, Mavis, and Camden * Bucky and the Howl - Voice of Clarence and Braide * Worm Bin - Voice of Clarence * Clarence and Sumo's Rexcellent Adventure - Voice of Clarence and Justin * Birthday - Voice of Clarence, Mavis, and Camden * Tree of Life - Voice of Clarence and Old Clarence * Capture The Flag - Voice of Clarence, Camden, and Mavis * Cloris - Voice of Clarence and Old Man 1 * Fishing Trip - Voice of Clarence * Belson's Backpack - Voice of Clarence * Motel - Voice of Clarence and Messenger on TV * Merry Moochmas - Voice of Clarence and Gary Mooch Trivia * It is announced that he will be voicing Clarence for the second season as Skyler Page was fired after having a mental breakdown. References Category:Voice actor Category:Show Staff Category:Writers Category:Real Life